Alice
by LunaFaye
Summary: As Stephen stood there face to face with prehistoric and even some not so prehistoric creatures ready to face his fate. Then an arrow came out of nowhere and killed one of the predators. What the hell? Is better than how the summary sounds.Warning-Slash.


Title: Alice

By: LunaFaye

Warning: Contains Swearing and Slash. Don't like, don't read. I do not want to hear your bitching later. Oh, and little children (okay, well child) knowing how it use weapons and kicking ass with it.

Pairings: I actually haven't decided which ones should be the main pairing. Stephen/Connor or Stephen/Nick. So I've decided to put in up to a vote. You lovely people get to decide!

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. That belongs to its creators, I do however own Alice.

Now on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 1

Stephen slowly walked around the room, careful not turn his back on any of the creatures and to keep them in his line of sight. This was it. After everything he fought for and so strongly believed in this is where it leads him. Stuck in a cage about to be devoured by mutant bats, deformed seals, overgrown chickens and a kitten. Don't get him wrong, he rather it is him in here then Nick. If Nick was gone then so was ARC. So was everything they worked so hard for and tried to prevent. The team could move on from him but they couldn't survive without Nick.

One of the raptors leaned in and snapped at his hand. He quickly moved out of its way but couldn't really go far as on the other side him the saber tooth growled menacingly. As a last shot at hope Stephen looked around once more for any escape. Of course there aren't any, he thought defeated.

His fate sealed he stood tall and stared the creatures head on. If he was going down, he decided, he was going to take as many of these ugly fuckers with him. With no weapon on him, he raised his fist and took his stance ready to attack. Sensing the change in atmosphere, one of the predators zeroed in and charged for Stephen's left side. Stephen braced himself for the attack, but before impact could be made the predator was hit and fell instantly to the ground.

What the hell?

Sticking from the side of its head was a black arrow with a strange blue liquid running over it.

As Stephen peered over at the creature a voice behind him yelled "DUCK!"

He instantly took the advice and hit the floor as two more arrows flew over his head and hit one of the raptors. It screams filled the room and echoed off the walls. Stephen was sure it would start tearing things apart soon, but instead a minute late the raptor hit the ground just like the predator.

Stephan peered over his shoulder, and to his great shock, saw a little girl. She could be no more than eight but she stood tall like a warrior. Her dark, wavy was pulled up in a ponytail and her blue eyes were already focused on her next target, the saber tooth.

The first shot she took at it missed and the giant cat came leaping towards her. She swore under her breathe and quickly made her way to Stephen.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Her eyes never left the saber tooth's as it stalked closer.

Stephen stared at her then simply nodded his head.

"Can you use this? You know, to defend yourself? Do you even speak English?"

She handed him a gun from the black bag securely attached to her side. On her back sat the strange arrows, glistening a pale blue.

"Yes", he responded, and quickly made work of the saber tooth by shooting it in the leg to immobile it. "I know how to use a gun".

The little girl smiled. "Good".

She drew back another arrow and put the cat out of its misery. Like the others before it, it died within minutes of impact. Three down, and that left one raptor, two predators and two sea monsters left.

Stephen turned to the creature closes to him, a predator, and fired off a round; hoping luck was on his side. He missed and the predator screeched as it jumped farther away.

One of the seals lunged for him and he ducked and used it's leaned in weight to get close to its face and shoot it. It went down, and thankfully stayed down.

Stephen went to check on the girl to see she had finished off the raptors and was about to go after the other seal when a predator grabbed her by her left shoulder. She let out a scream as the claws sank into her skin. Stephen immediately tried to get to her side but was knocked over by the seal. It roared at him and charged. He fired three bullets at its face and the monster screeched loudly. It went down but it wasn't dead yet. But that was all Stephen had time for as he once again went to the little girl's side.

She was doing well so far, far better than a lot of grown men. She dodged the swipe and rolled away from it trying to put enough space between her and the creature. As soon as she deemed it far enough she took stance and fired two arrows at it. They waited with a bated breath but the creature stayed down.

Stephen let out a sigh of relief and turned his attention to the last threat of the room. The predator shifted idly back and forth looking between Stephen and the girl before charging at Stephen. Both humans fired the weapons and watched as it went down. They both stood there a minute to catch their breath then the girl took an arrow from her back and shoved it through the sea monsters head.

Silence staged the room as both looked over the carnage. Stephen made his way over to the girl grabbed her shoulder. She flinched and pulled out of his grasp.

"Sorry," he said, looking down. "I have some questions. Like how did you get here?"

The little girl looked up at him. "I'm sure you do but how about we start with names first. Hi, mine's Alice."

* * *

Author's Note: Yay, done with the first chapter! Well I hope you all like it. Please review, I would love to hear everyone's thoughts. Until next time. TTFN!


End file.
